Heather McComber
'Heather McComber '''is the tritagonist of ''DarkHarvest00. She is the granddaughter of Marc McComber, whom Chris and Alex meet in late 2011, and a reluctant member of the Order. She first appeared in Log Entry 20. Description Appearance Heather is a slender woman with dirty blonde hair. Personality Despite coming from a dysfunctional family with no friends, Heather is at first very laid-back and welcoming toward Chris and Alex, but is also secretive, lying about her grandfather's fate during their interviews and eventually confessing. She has shown reluctancy in her involvement with the Order, having been forced to join and expressing her horror toward the cult's intentions to sacrifice innocent people, pleading her only friends for help. History Background Prior to the events of the series, Heather lived with her dysfunctional parents, who are members of the Order and she was eventually initiated against her own will. Heather was given a mysterious chest containing the cult's symbol, said to be heirloom passed down from her institutionalized grandfather and Oracle of the Order, Marc. She has always been forbidden to open it. Her father, a dedicated member of the cult, was so overbearing that it drove Heather to move out upon turning 18-years-old. Meeting Chris and Alex In late 2011, Heather ran a yard sale, which Chris attended. Heather accidentally placed her family chest with the items on sale. The Order's symbol and Heather's surname caught Chris' interest and he offered to buy the chest, but she declined. Unbeknownst to her, Chris posed as a history student studying local artifacts and informed her that her grandfather Marc used to live in his house before his alleged disappearance in 2001. Heather than agreed to meet Chris and his friend Alex for an interview. At the interview, Heather explains that how she inherited the chest and that Marc was an assistant scientist during the Princeton Experiment that took place at the Atlantic Test Site the 1950s. In later years, Marc began to suffer from dementia and he eventually disappeared. During a second interview with Chris and Alex at her house, she is obvious of their intentions to break into her chest. Chris and Alex's friend Jesse poses as a stranger with a broken down car. As Heather tends to Jesse with Alex, Chris uses a skeleton key to open her chest and collect its contents before locking it again to prevent suspicion. In March 2012, Heather receives a call from Alex who confesses their actions during their second interview in the wake Chris' stabbing by the Order and learns of their hostile involvement with them. Although frustrated, Heather forgives them for Chris' sake. In turn, Heather reveals that she was keeping secrets from them and informs of Marc and her father's involvement with the Order, and Marc's institutionalization as a result of the Princeton Experiment and that he broke out shortly after. On the Run In August 2013, Heather reveals her status as a member of The Order to Chris and Alex, warning them of the coming "harvest" and asking for their help, only to be turned down. Days later, Chris confronts her, believing her to be responsible for The Order killing his and Alex's families. As she claims otherwise, a member of The Order in a red executioner's mask appears and attempts to kill Heather, shooting her in the leg as she flees with Chris. After recovering, she stays at Matt Sharky's house to hide from The Order along with Chris and Alex until they learn of his betrayal and kill him. In 2014, Her gunshot wound opened again and became gravely infected. She begged Chris to take her to a hospital and he soon gave in. He returned days later, only to learn that there were no records of her to be found. She has been missing since. Chris told Alex he missed her. In 2016, it is revealed that Heather is alive, and has taken over the ''DarkHarvest00 ''channel. She is uncertain of Chris and Alex's whereabouts, but has collected footage from three separate cameras that they used, intending to watch them and piece together what happened to them. Category:Characters Category:The Order